


Sincerest flattery

by FatimaAlegra, WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Eames the Art Forger, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021
Summary: — Если ты не заткнёшься, — шепчет Артур. — Тебя кто-нибудь обязательно услышит.— В этом-то и прикол, — кричит Имс во весь голос. — Я могу встать посреди Лувра и заявить, что я нарисовал все крыло импрессионистов, и никто даже и глазом не моргнет.Он делает паузу. Никто не обращает на них внимания.— Я могу повторить это на французском, если ты думаешь, что так будет лучше. Ну знаешь, для науки.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты 2 LVL WTF Nolan Brothers 2021





	Sincerest flattery

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sincerest Flattery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872742) by [IAmANonnieMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse). 



— Пупсик, — говорит Имс однажды утром. — А давай сходим в Лувр.

Артур перелистывает страницу своей газеты.

— Устроить шоппинг за следующим шедевром, чтобы добавить его в твой Список Трофеев?

— Конечно же нет, дорогой, за кого ты меня держишь? — Имс тянет вниз верхушку газеты и улыбается. — Я хочу восхититься людьми, которые восхищаются мной.

Артур окидывает его скептическим взглядом.

— Восхититься _тобой_?

Имс пожимает плечами.

— Мной, моим искусством. Никакой разницы, если так подумать. Собирайся, дорогой.

Артур вздыхает и складывает газету.

***

— Обратите внимание на замысловатую манеру письма, — воркует музейный покровитель с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— У меня ушло полтора месяца, чтобы сделать всё правильно, — шепчет Имс на ухо Артуру, притянув Артура к себе за талию одним собственническим движением. Артур просто не успел увернуться.

— Если ты не заткнёшься, — шепчет Артур. — Тебя кто-нибудь обязательно услышит.

— В этом-то и прикол, — кричит Имс во весь голос. — Я могу встать посреди Лувра и заявить, что я нарисовал все крыло импрессионистов, и никто даже и глазом не моргнет.

Он делает паузу. Никто не обращает на них внимания.

— Я могу повторить это на французском, если ты думаешь, что так будет лучше. Ну знаешь, для науки.

Артур закатывает глаза. Он убирает руку Имса со своей талии и тянет его дальше в музей.

— Ты настоящая угроза, — говорит он, но не может перестать улыбаться.

Имс смеётся громко, радостно и беспечно, и понимает, что именно _это_ привлекает всеобщее внимание.

— Угроза, — повторяет Артур, уворачиваясь от него.

Он делает вид, что не замечает, как Имс целует его в висок.

***

— Дорогой, — начинает Имс. — Мне кажется, ты пытаешь мне что-то сказать.

— Нет, не пытаюсь, — слабо возражает Артур.

— Ты разглядываешь эту картину уже двадцать минут.

— У меня болят ноги, — заявляет Артур. — Я просто отдыхаю.

Имс мычит.

— Ну, а я просто обычный парень, неторопливо прогуливающийся по Лувру.

Артур поворачивается и смотрит на него.

— Это так, к слову, — Имс излучает невинность и подталкивает Артура. — Иди встань рядом, пупсик. Дай мне сделать фото.

— Ты просто хочешь иметь фотографии, чтобы потом сделать свою подделку.

— Тише, дорогой, — говорит Имс. — Если ты не заткнёшься, тебя кто-нибудь услышит.

Артур закатывает глаза и встает рядом с картиной.

***

Три месяца спустя, когда наступает его день рождения, Артур нисколько не удивлен завернутому куску размером с картину, стоящему у них в спальне.

— Имс, — говорит Артур, пытаясь звучать расстроенным.

Имс тычет в его ямочки на щеках.

— Должен признаться тебе, что охрана становится лучше с каждым годом. Я становлюсь слишком стар, чтобы перелезать через узкие окна, пупсик. Ты должен ценить мои усилия, пока я всё ещё могу этим заниматься.

Артур смеется.

— Замолчи, идиотина, и дай мне развернуть мой подарок.

Имс протягивает ему ножницы.

— Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что на день рождения я хочу целый день провести в Лувре?

— Какая жалость, — говорит Артур с ухмылкой. — Ведь я уже заказал нам билеты в Эрмитаж.


End file.
